Present day high costs for engine oil and for filling station service have induced many private automobile owners to drain and change their own oil at home. One disadvantage in doing this is the inconvenience of the operation caused by the unavailability of convenient low cost equipment for carrying out the operation. Generally, the individual changing engine oil will utilize any available household receptacle, such as a bowl or cooking pan, to receive the dirty oil, and will purchase a funnel for introducing fresh oil into the engine. While the job can be done in a somewhat haphazard manner, the dirty oil must be disposed of in some larger receptacle, thus increasing cost and adding further inconvenience to the procedure. There is greater likelihood of spilling the dirty oil during the oil changing operation using readily available household equipment.
With the above in mind, it is the object of this invention to provide a very low cost, single use, disposable assembly or kit for use in draining and changing engine oil, which assembly or kit is packaged in a highly compact manner for economical displaying on a suitable rack in a supermarket, drug-store, automotive accessory store or the like. The elements of the kit are designed to completely meet the requirements of draining dirty engine oil without spilling it, facilitating disposal of the dirty oil, and introducing fresh oil into the engine at the lowest possible cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.
The prior art contains some broadly pertinent teachings and the following known U.S. patents are made of record herein under 37 C.F.R. 1.56:
______________________________________ 2,896,788 3,726,469 3,422,985 3,804,134 3,517,875 4,022,257 3,703,956 4,064,969. ______________________________________
The above patents show devices suitable for certain aspects of this invention, but no known prior art device includes the necessary components to achieve the complete utility of the invention. Neither do the referenced patents show a complete kit which can satisfy the requirements of the invention while having the ability to be packaged in the extremely compact and economical manner of the invention, for the convenience of the seller and the customer.